


Choke

by cinnamorose



Series: Choke [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai and Camus are neutral here, Attempted Murder, Choking, Gen, Ranmaru is too stupid to whisper, Reiji steals Camus's bondage rope accidentally, Vague Ending, great author, i made Ranmaru meaner than he really is, just for the point of conflict in this, light Violence, thats what you get bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Ranmaru fantasises about things like this. He fantasises about killing the bastard, watching him with a smile as he suffocates in a burning room.Reiji, in turn, has his own fantasies after hearing Ranmaru's elaborate plot. If he won't choke himself, then Reiji has to do it himself, it seems.





	Choke

"I fucking despise him."

Ai looks over to his bandmate, his face still towards his phone. He slowly follows Ranmaru's gaze over to Reiji, sitting in front of them by a few seats. Ranmaru turns to the android, sitting up in his chair properly as he crosses his arms.

"You get me?" Ai absently nods, more focused on his phone again but listening to Ranmaru's complaining to pretend he's listening. Ranmaru knows he's doing this. It's good enough. Better than Camus not even fake responding. Nearly decked the jackass yesterday for it.

"He's so obnoxious. So fucking happy-go-lucky all the time. Makes me wanna just..." He makes a vague choking motion with his hands, low on the table. Ai nods. "Yeah. Yeah, I wanna beat the hell outta him."

Ranmaru's so-called quiet ranting grabbed the attention of Reiji as well. Pretending to focus on the lesson with everyone else, he listens deeply to the words behind him.

"He's so fucking stupid. I could probably choke the shit outta him and he'd probably keep that stupid ass grin of his. You feel me?" Right, he's next to Ai. Ai doesn't actually feel the same way or care about that. He knows this. He's said his problems, no matter the size or importance, and Ai comforts him. Ai actually cares, and Camus... Is neutral, really. So it's good enough.

But Ranmaru. Ranmaru Kurosaki. He hates Reiji. Not just that, he hates Reiji so deeply, with so much  _ disgust _ , Reiji almost, almost is afraid. Reiji is almost hateful of him, too. He turns to look at Camus. "Hey... Myu-chan..." He whispers, reaching his elbow over to tap the focused man.

"Oh look, now he's bothering someone else.  _ Again _ ." The bassist's words cut deep into Reiji, and he had to grip his shirt to not turn around and give him what he deserves right now.

Camus slowly turns to Reiji, watching him tap his pencil on the table as he whispers. "Ehehe... I wasn't paying enough attention in class... Can I come over to your room this evening and you explain?" He taps it three times, pauses, then four more, watching the cellist's eyes widen just a smidge before he nods.

"Fine. But you best pay attention then." He says, quickly turning back to the front.

"Thank you very much~!"

Ranmaru scoffs, mouthing ‘thank you very much’ mockingly. "Get  _ fucked _ ." He turns back to Ai, watching him scroll through a website.

"Yeah. Get fucked." Ai mumbles dismissively, tapping on his screen a few times with his thumb.

The sound of the final bell of the day rang out over their heads a few minutes later. Reiji, unshockingly, was one of the first students out, shoving all he needed into his bag and dragging Camus along with him out the door. Ranmaru looked on in disgust.

* * *

"Ai. Got an idea."

Ai sighs through his nose, mumbling ‘what’ through tight lips. He was intensely focused on his phone, tapping away at the sideways screen.

"I'll lock Reiji in a room and set it on fire."

Ai's game continued for a few moments until he processed the words, turning off the screen to look at Ranmaru. "...  _ What? _ "

"I'm gonna drag him into a room all alone after school, lock it all up, and toss a lighter in." Ranmaru's smirk only grew as he watched Ai's expression. It changed only the tiniest bit, eyebrows raising and his eyes widening in shock.

"But that's-"

"Yeah, yeah, illegal, I know. But who's stopping me?  _ No one. _ " The cruel look on his face only grew. "I'm doin' it tomorrow after school. If you wanna watch..."

Ai sighs, picking up his phone and unlocking it. "No thank you. I know you're far too stubborn and dense for me to persuade you in the slightest on this, so I'm going to leave you with my disappointment in your actions." Ranmaru frowns at being called dense. With a huff, he brushes off his shirt and sits backz

Reiji bites down on the eraser of his pencil, sharing a look with Camus. The taller man scribbles something into the corner of his notebook, subtly pushing it to Reiji for him to read.

'My room, left drawer of dresser, in front. It'll help you. 11pm'

Reiji nods, taking his pen and writing it on his arm.

* * *

11pm. Camus's room.

Reiji should've expected this, but his room still shocked him. The cold of it. The large, fluffy bed. Everything looks fucking expensive.

But he isn't here to gawk. After silently shutting the door behind him, he fishes out his phone and turns on the flashlight. Camus is asleep at the moment, and the bright overhead light would cause an issue. That issue being it'd wake him up.

Making his way over to his dresser, he looks over each drawer. He... Had said the left one, but not  _ which _ left one.

Ah, might as well check one!

Slowly dragging open the top drawer, he looks into it, silent. "Aha...!" He whispers, reaching in. Looks like his luck paid off in the first try!

Though, he probably shouldn't question the…  _ Other _ things in there.

* * *

'Meet me in room XX after school. Don't be late.

\- KuroOrchid'

Reiji stares hard at the note, rereading once, twice, thrice. Flipping it over to the empty back, then back to the words to read it again. The twisting, gripping feeling in his gut makes him feel sick to his stomach. This is it. This is his only chance. He can either abandon him, ignore the note and leave the school, or he can go down to the room, where he'll have only one chance to go through with this or he'll die trying. A good thing they're out for a little on a break. It'd be awfully hard to explain what he's about to so.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Reiji turns and starts going down the hall.

* * *

Ranmaru stares hard at the door as it slowly, finally, opens up. "There you are, Reiji." He says coldly, emptily.

The man is turned to the door, back to Ranmaru as he stands still. Fucking irks him.

"Oi. Reiji." He takes a few steps forwards. No response. What, this some random student. "Listen, punk, if you aren't Reiji Kotobuki, you better get the  _ fuck _ out."

Dead silence. No wait, the fucker's mumbling. " _ Oi! _ Are you deaf? I said-"

Smack. "Shut your mouth, or I'll choke you to sleep myself."

Ranmaru barely had time to register the fist coming in contact with his jaw until he stopped staggering backwards in shock. Even then, he wasn't prepared for the next hit, right to his nose. Shit-!

"I'm fucking tired of this, Kurosaki!" Reiji snaps, grabbing Ranmaru by his collar and shaking him some. Tears pricked at his sleepy grey eyes, but he saw red. "I'm tired of your bullying! I'm tired of all the mean things you say about me!"

Ranmaru struggled to speak, the pain in his nose making tears well up in his own eyes. He got shoved onto his ass. Jesus, he's a lot stronger than he thought.

"I don't want to fucking hear it!" The sharp kick to his chest made him wheeze and land back, grabbing where he got kicked.

"R-Reiji-"

"I said-" Reiji grabs a fistful of Ranmaru's hair, yanking on it hard enough that Ranmaru thought he'd tear it all out. " _ I don't want to fucking hear it! _ " With a sneer, he shakes the man, mocking his voice. "What are you, deaf? Are you stupid? Are you useless? Are you fucking irritating?"

Ranmaru's winces at his hair being pulled, his mouth hanging open as he stared at him. Reiji suddenly shoved him onto his back and kicked him in the stomach. With a cough, he rolled onto his side. " _ Yes! _ Yes you are!" Reiji snarls, jamming his heel into the taller man's back to finish rolling him over before he sits on his back. "And I'm about to give you  _ exactly _ what you deserve, you bitch!"

Suddenly, something soft looped its way around Ranmaru's neck before it's pulled tight. "R-Rei-g _ ck!! _ "

"Shut up! Shut up shut up  _ shut up! _ " Ranmaru scratched desperately at the silk rope, trying to wiggle his calloused fingers under it to pull it away so he can breathe. It doesn't help that Reiji's sitting on his back, only further squishing out his air. Blackness starts dotting his slowly fading vision as he chokes, his movements getting weaker and weaker. This is going wrong. This is going all wrong...!

As his last bit of energy leaves him for unconsciousness, he remembers Reiji's words a little too well: ‘Shut your mouth, or I'll choke you to sleep myself.’

Black.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise, after this is a cuter fic. also there might be another part, i got inspired by another song halfway through making this
> 
> sorry i bullied you, Reiji. sorry i made you an extra dickhead, Ranmaru


End file.
